Beauty Pageant
by i-lubb-animes
Summary: Botan, Keiko, Yukina, Miaka, Ceres, Nuriko, and...uh....Wonder Woman are going to a Beauty Pageant! You guys have to review and vote who's going to win! HINTS ARE HERE!!!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Botan: Keiko!  
  
Keiko: *turns back* Yes?  
  
Botan: Are you going to enter the Beauty Pageant?  
  
Keiko: Ummm…maybe…are you?  
  
Botan: Yup.  
  
Keiko: Okay. When is it?  
  
Botan: Ummm….I think it's….next two days.  
  
Keiko: Okay…thanks!  
  
* * *  
  
Botan: *Goes look at the other contestants and reads aloud*  
  
Nuriko  
  
Ceres  
  
Miaka  
  
………Uh…. Yukina?  
  
Keiko  
  
Me  
  
Wonder Women?  
  
Yukina: What is it?  
  
Botan: I didn't know that you are going to enter.  
  
Yukina: *smiles*  
  
Keiko: So…what are you guys planning for the pageant?  
  
Botan: Nothing…really…  
  
Keiko: okay…what's wrong with Yukina…why is she smiling like that?  
  
Botan: *chuckles* Probably practicing for the pageant.  
  
Keiko: Okay…see ya!  
  
  
  
  
  
Please vote who's going to win the pageant! Review! Who ever gets ten votes first wins! Review! Review! Come on! 


	2. What do these guyz think?

Nuriko: Hotohori! Do you have a feeling that I am going to win?  
  
Hotohori: uuuhhh…  
  
Nuriko: Hn.  
  
* * *  
  
Ceres: *walks balk and forth around the room* WHY THE HELL DID I JOIN THE CONTEST!!!!!!!!?????????  
  
Touya: *Hears Ceres shout in the room* Uh…  
  
* * *  
  
Wonder Woman: I would be the prettiest among the other so-called girls there!  
  
Batman: ……Go Wonder Woman!  
  
Wonder Woman: Go where?  
  
* * *  
  
Botan: *Preparing for her speech* Hello…no…Watsup!? Uh-uh…  
  
Kurama: What are you doing Botan-chan?  
  
Botan: Nothing…just preparing for my speech.  
  
Kurama: What speech?  
  
Botan: For the beauty pageant…are you going?  
  
Kurama: Uh…I am no gay!  
  
Botan: No, not that…are you going to see me there…you know like an audience?  
  
Kurama: Oh, hehe, of course!  
  
* * *  
  
Miaka: *looks at the mirror and sighs* aren't I beautiful?  
  
Tamahome: Is she talking to herself?  
  
Tasuki: HAHAHAHA!  
  
* * *  
  
Yukina: *Sits down on the couch* I should prepare for the pageant  
  
Hiei: …  
  
Yukina: Hi!  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Yukina: Whatever!  
  
Hiei: …? 


	3. Makeover Time!

Hehehe. Everybody is going for Yukina! Well…on with the show!  
  
  
  
Girl: Okay! ALL CONTESTANTS GO IN THEBUS FOR THE MAKEOVER!!!!!!!  
  
All the Girls (including Nuriko): *goes in the bus*  
  
Nuriko: *Takes a seat beside Yukina* I wonder who the winner is going to be.  
  
Yukina: uuhh…  
  
* * *  
  
30 minutes later…  
  
All girls (including Nuriko): *goes outside the bus and inside the building for a makeover*  
  
Wonder Woman: This building's big!  
  
Miaka: Wow!  
  
Ceres: …  
  
Botan: Let's go in!  
  
All girls (*sigh* including Nuriko): *goes inside the building*  
  
* * *  
  
Keiko: They're all working…  
  
Girl #1: Come on we're going to start now! *Get's Keiko puts her in a chair and starts putting stuff on her hair*  
  
Girl #2: *Does what Girl #1 is doing*  
  
Girl #3, Girl #4, Girl #5, Girl #6, Girl #7, Girl #8: *Does the same thing*  
  
* * *  
  
20 hours later… 


	4. Contest Number One!

It's the Pageant!  
  
Girl: ALL GIRLS GO IN THE DRESSING ROOM!!!!!!!  
  
Botan: Do we get to pick our own dresses?  
  
Girl: Yes.  
  
Botan: I pick that one! *Points at a red gown*  
  
Miaka: Ooooooohhhhh! I'm going to have that one over there!  
  
Nuriko: This one's nice.  
  
Yukina: *eye sparkling* that is the prettiest gown that I have ever seen! *Gets the gown*  
  
Girl: Are you all ready?  
  
Girls: YEEEEEESSS!!!!!!  
  
* * *  
  
Girl: First contestant *drum roll* Ceres!  
  
Ceres: *walks to the center, then to the left, then to the right, and then goes behind the curtains*  
  
Some guy: WWWWWOOOOOOOHHHHHHHOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! IIIII LLLLLLLLOOOOVVVVVEEEEEEE CCCCCCEEEEEEERRRRRRREEEEEEESSSSS!!!!!!!  
  
Guy: SHUT UP!!!!! Ceres is MINE!  
  
Some guy: DIE!!!!  
  
* * *  
  
Girl: Next contestant *drum roll* Wonder Woman!  
  
Wonder Woman: *Flies across the stage*  
  
Batman: uh…YEAH!  
  
* * *  
  
Girl: Third Contestant *drum roll* Botan!  
  
Yusuke: Hey, Kurama! There's Botan! Cheer for her!  
  
Kurama: *silence*  
  
Botan: *walks across the stage and smiles to the audience*  
  
Kurama: YYYYYYYYEEEEEEAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Koenma: Kurama, BOTAN IS MINE!!!!!!!  
  
Kurama and Koenma: *fights*  
  
Yusuke: …  
  
Kuwabara: …  
  
* * *  
  
Girl: *sigh* Fourth contestant! *Drum roll* Miaka!  
  
Tamahome and Hotohori: Go Miaka! Go Miaka! Go Miaka! *Waves a Miaka flag*  
  
Tasuki: …uh…  
  
Miaka: *walks across the room*  
  
* * *  
  
Girl: Up Next! *Drum roll* Yukina!  
  
Yusuke: *sigh* How 'bout Keiko!  
  
Kuwabara: *Get's up* Yukina-chan! GO!!!!  
  
Yukina: *blushes and walks slowly on stage*  
  
* * *  
  
Girl: Then… *Drum roll* Keiko!  
  
Yusuke: YEAH!!!!!!  
  
Keiko: *Does what Ceres did*  
  
* * *  
  
Girl: And last…*drum roll* Nuriko!  
  
Tasuki: Hi, babe!  
  
Nuriko: *Evil glare at Tasuki and did what Botan did* 


	5. The Next Contest is...

Girl: Girls get into the room!  
  
Girls and Nuriko: *goes in the room for another different gown*  
  
Girl: You girls are going to now say what the most important thing in your life is! Hurry up now! *Goes in the center of the stage and starts to talk* these girls are now going to tell us the most important thing in their life is! First contestant…Botan!  
  
Botan: *Goes in the center of the stage* the most important thing in my life is…*thinks (I don't have any family…what should I say? Ummm…oh!)* People!  
  
Yusuke: She doesn't respect the monsters…tsk tsk tsk…  
  
Kurama: …really?  
  
Kuwabara: She respects me! HAHAHA!  
  
Girl: Next contestant! Yukina!  
  
Kuwabara: YUKINA-CHAN!  
  
Yusuke: …  
  
Yukina: *walks in the center of the stage* The most important thing in my life is…World Peace!  
  
Audience: Yeah!  
  
Girl: Ceres is our next contestant!  
  
Ceres: *goes in the center of the stage* The Universe will probably be the most important thing in…the…. uh… the Universe!  
  
Touya: GO!!!!  
  
Girl: ……okay! The next contestant is…Wonder Woman!  
  
Wonder Woman: The most important thing in my life would be---  
  
Mystery Person (Blossom): *Uses the heat thingy on Wonder Woman*  
  
Wonder Woman: *Speaks fast* the most important thing in my life is meeeee!!!! *Get's hit by Blossom and is unconscious*  
  
Audience: Ooooooohhhhh!!!!!  
  
Blossom: *Takes Wonder Woman outside and she goes back inside*  
  
Girl: ……………………………………………uh…the next contestant is………Miaka!  
  
Miaka: The most important thing in my whole life is…a person that respects me!  
  
Yusuke: *whispers* She's kind of mean isn't she?  
  
Girl: The next girl is Nuriko!  
  
Tasuki: YEAH!!!!!  
  
Nuriko: The most important thing in my life is my…sister…too bad she… *told the story about her sister except the one where he became a gay*  
  
Girl: …boohoo!!!!! Okay…well..the next contestant is Keiko!  
  
Keiko: The most important thing in my life is…are the living things in the world.  
  
Yusuke: *sleeping*  
  
Kurama: Yusuke…Keiko's up!  
  
Yusuke: Huh? What?  
  
Keiko: *goes back behind the curtain*  
  
Yusuke: Why did you wake me up?!  
  
Kurama: …uh…  
  
Kuwabara: hehe… 


	6. Talent Contest!

Girl: Time for these girls to show us their talents! First Contestant…Yukina-chan!  
  
Yukina: Well…here goes! *Tears of grief come out*  
  
Audience: WWWWWOOOOOOOWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kuwabara: YUKINA! YUKINA! YUKINA!  
  
Hiei: *Evil glares at Kuwabara*  
  
Yusuke, Kurama, Koenma: …  
  
Girl: Impressing!!!!! Well…second contestant is…Keiko!!!!!!  
  
Keiko: *Brings a manikin doll* Haaaaaa!!!!! *Slaps the doll* *doll has a red mark on the face and makes a hole on the ceiling*  
  
Audience: OOOOOOUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yusuke: I get that all the time!  
  
Koenma: Really?  
  
Yusuke: Yup.  
  
Girl: Hehehe…next contestant! Nuriko!!!!  
  
Nuriko:*Carries a big rock with one hand*  
  
Audience: OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tasuki: Go Baby!!!!  
  
Nuriko: *evil glares at Tasuki*  
  
Girl: The next contestant is…Botan-chan!!  
  
Botan: *Goes on her oar and flys with it*  
  
Audience: AAAAMMMMMAAAAAAAAZZZZZZZZZIIIIIIIIINNNGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kurama: I never had a chance to ride with her…  
  
Yusuke: …  
  
Koenma: Me too.  
  
Kuwabara: …  
  
Girl: Next contestant! Miaka!  
  
Miaka: *Shouts with a very sharp voice*  
  
Audience: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tamahome: …that was loud…  
  
Girl: Next Contestant!!!!! CERES!!!!!  
  
Ceres: *Levitates*  
  
Audience: CCCCCCCOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Touya: Good thing Aki's not here.  
  
  
  
I am just going to give some hints of who the winner is…kay? 


	7. Hint Number one!

Hint #1:  
  
She  
  
Has  
  
Long  
  
Hair 


	8. Hint #2!!!!!!

Hint #2:  
  
She  
  
Isn't  
  
A  
  
Heroine  
  
  
  
Guess who it is!!!!! Review!!!!! 


	9. What's Hint #3?

Hint #3:  
  
She  
  
Is  
  
Not  
  
Really  
  
Human 


	10. Is this finally it?! Nah! Here's the Nex...

Hint #4:  
  
How  
  
Can  
  
A  
  
Girl  
  
Do  
  
That  
  
? 


	11. Up Next! Hint #5!

Hint #5:  
  
Spring!  
  
Spring!  
  
She  
  
Loves  
  
Spring! 


	12. Last Hint Finally!

Hint #6:  
  
Blue  
  
Haired  
  
Girl  
  
…  
  
Or  
  
Is  
  
It  
  
? 


	13. Is this finally it?! YYYYEEEESSS!!!!

Author: Okay…here it is the winner(s)  
  
Girl: Unfortunately we have a tie!  
  
Audience: WOOOOOOHHHHHHHOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Nuriko: I bet it's not going to be me…BBOOOHHHHHHOOOOOO!!!!!!!!  
  
Yukina: …uh…  
  
Girl: Okay! Well…here it is…Theses girls are going to go to the Finalists! Botan and Yukina!!!!!!!!  
  
Girl: *Gives the crowns to Yukina and Botan*  
  
Kuwabara: OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!YYYUUUKKKINNNAAA!!!!! FOOR EEEVVEEEEERRRR!!!!!!!  
  
Koenma and Kurama: YAAAAAYYY!!!! Go Botan! Go Botan! 


End file.
